TDROTI Premiere Drunkness
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is finally premiering, and all of the contestants get together at a hotel to watch it. Lightning and Anne Maria have alcohol in their systems, and because they were both embarrassed of being reunited with everyone (because of their bad experience on the season), one things leads to another in the elevator.


It was time for the Total Drama Revenge of the Island premiere, and everyone who was there (Dakota did not show up for Dakotazoid), was excited but Lightning and Anne Maria. It was January, and everyone was in the hotel ballroom, as the show started to premiere.

Anne Maria had some beer snuck in for her to drink. She was so not looking forward to the season. Humiliated from falling in love with a personality to a toothpick; losing a man; coming off as a slut...though Mike and Zoey were not together at the time. She saw them laughing and kissing one another; and it just crushed her.

She could not bear to watch the show, nor look at Mike and Zoey anymore, so she took her tipsy self out of her room, and walking through the hallway "Whoo. Drank a bit too much.", and looked for a bench to sit on, but the closest one is occupied by an overachieving jock, as she collapsed on the bench, leaning on him.

He was too busy in his thoughts about not looking forward to this season either, as he is humiliated by his father giving up his champion rings for nothing. She cooed as she looked at the muscular teen. "SO, why is Lightning out here all by his lonesome self?"

"Lightning don't feel like watching. Lightning is only here for the press. Why isn't you Jersey babe watching?" Turning it over to her. He could not help but watch her curvaceous frame, as it was struggling to be free from the tight dress.

She laughed as the alcohol ran through her, making her looser than usual. "Well, I am not in the mood for red and buck-toothed toothpick making out and laughing at me to purposely piss me off and to get me to make a scene. To be honest, I slowly did not want to see the process of me making a fool out of myself. Anyways, you look REALLY good in a sweater vest."

He grew a fuzzy feeling when she started caressing his arm flirtatiously. "Lightning sees what you are trying to do." She leaned closer to him. "Really? What do you think I would want to do with a black guido?"

He wrapped an arm around her as he hissed in her ear. "If you want some of Lightning, just say so. Lightning is _very_ good with the ladies, and even better with one night stands." She eyes him up, checking out the sweater vest, and shirt hugging his toned body so well, letting her imagination get the best of her, looking at him and down as she nodded "Oh, I could use a smush session right now.", as they leaned to kiss one another.

She could tell from the taste of his full lips that he had gotten someone to sneak the minor alcohol as well. He put his hands on her waist, to pull her closer to him, as she cupped his sharp and manly face. Her lips tasted so good, with the strawberry lip-gloss mixed with the alcohol was turning him on extremely.

His hand caressed her thigh (with most of it being revealed), which made her sexual need grow as she shivered from the teasing. She slid her tongue in the athlete to engage in a sloppy French kiss. Her soft hands trailing all over him was really getting him on, and his member was starting to harden as her plump and revealing figure pressing on his body. He snuck his hands under her ass; lifting her "Come sit on Papa's lap." placing her right where his hard shaft was poking through his pants, and rubbing on her thin thong.

Her underwear got soaked from it being pressed right against his bulge, and his quick movements, leading him to start kissing her neck "Oohh, Lightning. That feels sooooo good. Bu...but we ca...can't do this ri...right in the hallway.", stuttering as his moves continued to shock and please her, making her nether regions even more wet.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her "Don't worry. Lightning can take care of that no problem. He don't have a good rep for no reason.", standing up with her clutching around his upper body as he walked her to the elevator. It opened, and almost as soon as they entered the elevator, and it closed, he slammed her back on the door and proceeded to kiss down her curvaceous and womanly body, causing her to moan. His face was making it down to her cleavage (which were her most sensitive part), and proceeded to stuff his face in them.

Her hand was grasping for something to hold onto, which led her to pressing the stop button, letting the elevator lock them in. He soon pulled her dress down to the point where her breasts were revealed, and almost immediately did he start fondling those D cups as he licked her nipple. "Mmmmmmpphhhhh."

She was rubbing through his curly hair; being something to rub and hold onto as her bosoms were receiving the treatment of a man that she has craved for a month now. "Oohh baby. My girls definitely needed a good massage and lick treatment. They are a bit sensitive, but I like it when a man gets a bit aggressive with them. Mmph, just like that" Rolling her eyes from sheer bliss and only shrieked when he bit one of her nipples.

He has never handled such big, beautiful breasts, and to say he was having fun fondling them and giving them a man's love is a huge understatement. Her perfume that is all over her body was intoxicating him as well. He could not get enough of them; moaning as he kissed, bit and sucked every part of her breasts; muffling between them. "Mmmmmmmm."

Anne Maria had to sneak a hand down there to tend to her Hello Kitty, and only got to rub it for a few seconds, before he grabbed her hands and put them above her head, making her squirm. "Lightning. A woman needs to vibrate and jerk off to her kitty. What the fuck? Anne Maria ain't about the teasing."

He hissed seductively "Baby, Lightning was about to jerk you off himself.", right before shoving 3 fingers in her, making her clench her legs, and muffle a moan. He slid down, so his mouth was licking her vaginal lips. Words could not describe the feeling she was having from his ministrations against her soaked pussy, but she could definitely tell he knew what he was doing. "Oohh Lightning. If you were this good, I would have never spent my time on the island fucking Vito."

He licked the alphabet on her outer lips, so he would not repeat the same patterns on her full and tight vagina. There was a sweet taste to her womanly juices, and he loved flicking her walls. He moved his hands to massage her upper thighs. "You like that? You sure are tasty."

Anne Maria could not help but move her crotch on his mouth, as his soft lips and slithery tongue were making her feel fantastic. "OOhhh yeeaahhh baby. Bada boom Lightning. Your man hands could get me off any day." She was fondling her breasts when Lightning slid his entire tongue in her soaking cunt, causing her eyes to widen from the exasperating feeling, barely able to mutter out an "ungh".

Her walls are so tight, and he could definitely tell that she does kegel exercises. The way her walls curve and slide against his tongue was a huge turn on, and the way she buckled and grew weak from the touch of him was a great feeling. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her in a fast pace, causing her to tighten her vagina, and for his face to be smothered by her legs.

"AHHHHH GOSH LIGHTNING. Eat me out like that. Shit, shit, shit. You are soooooo...mmmph." She moaned, as his delicious tongue managed to caress her deep vagina walls at the right moment, with the right amount of pressure on it. In between thrusts, he spoke. "You. are. so. tight. and. tasty."

He brought two fingers to her lips, as she sucked them off, wrapping her mouth around them, and giving enough saliva to lube it up. He was getting turned on by the way she was shafting her tongue and mouth all over his fingers, and after she had enough to play with them, he gave her a smirk, as the lubed up fingers ended up in her anus.

Lightning licked and dug as deep as he could into the Jersey-like girl. Her makeup was melting, as she constantly wiped her face from the sweat, and her entire body started to clench consecutively from the overwhelming nerves that are shooting through her body. Her 2 holes were being filled up and being tamed, and she was enjoying every moment of it, but she needed a good smush session. Her vagina needed a nice, hung cock to dig her out. His erection definitely needed to be in a hot box that can handle his prowess, causing him to take himself out of her.

As soon as he was up, she clung to him, as she gave him a few kisses before she a caressed his muscles over his shirt. "Ooh Lightning. You must really work out. Mama is impressed, and likes a man that is all about the gym, tan, and laundry."

He cockily bragged "Oh, you have not seen anything yet." as he took off his shirt to reveal one of the most toned and buff bodies she has ever seen. He saw her mouth open, as she was itching to touch his perfection of a body. "Touch the Lightning. It feels better than it looks."

She bit her lips as her hands and lips caressed his entire upper body. She left lip-gloss stained licks, kisses, and bites from his shoulder blades to his pectorals, to his huge biceps, and to his abs. They both had the alcohol in their systems, leading to their impatience. She struggled to unbuckle his pants. "Oh fuck. Your belt is such a fucking jerk off. Help me get this shit off."

He helped her unbuckle his belt, and his shorts and underwear were quickly removed. She removed the dress that was hanging on her waists, leading for both of them to be naked. He asked. "What position?"

She looked around "Well, I ain't laying on no floor.", and as soon as she said that, an idea went through his head, causing him to press her against the wall, and wrap both of her legs around him, as he slowly entered her. "Ooohhh baby. I know I am gonna like this. Ahh."

They both groaned when he slid into her, as it was a very good fit. "Yeah, you are wrapped nicely around little Lightning."

"Little is SO not the word to describe your cock babe." She cooed, as he slowly entered out of her. She just caressed his body and face as he slowly worked through her vaginal walls. She engaged a soft kiss with him, as the delicious friction between them continued to grow.

His thrusts became a bit deeper, causing her to clench around him. "Oooh, that is the spot babe. Love me just like that. Mmph." He was extremely focused on his penetration of her, as he was receiving pleasurable tingles all over his lower body. She was extremely tight, and her liquids felt so good as he shattered her walls, and he wanted to thrust even faster, but he wanted this to last.

He could not help but watch her breasts as they bounced all over the place thanks to his thrusts, and the sight of her enjoying the sex only caused him to thrust faster. "Ahhhhh Sha-Score. Your pussy is sha-lovely." He seethed through his clenched teeth, as he started to smack her ass, causing her to jolt.

She gave him the sexy eyes "Ooh, Lightning wants that type of sex. Mama likes that type of smushing. Fuck me like the naughty bitch I am. Aaahhh.", which only encouraged him to pound into her nether regions harder, causing her to muffle in ecstasy, as he repeatedly smacked her ass. "Mmmmmpphhhh. That feels SOOOO good. That cock...FUCKKKK. Fuck me like that."

He smiled as she could barely keep focused on anything but the way his lovely cock was impaling her sweet hole. She could not hold onto the elevator rail anymore, so she dug her nails into his back. "AHHHHH Anne Maria. Lightning LOVES being scarred by a sexy lady." He now had complete control, which he used to slam her down as he thrusts in her; having a great hold on her squeezable ass.

She wrapped around him tightly from this new position, as his pounds became more aggressive and hot. Her breasts and hard nipples were rubbing up and down his upper body with each and every thrust, and the constant smacks and deep thrusts was putting her at edge, sending lightnign bolt up her back and down her legs. She clung to him even more when she bit his neck. His constant taunts and hisses in her ear was turning her on even more. "I know you like the way Lightning gives it to you. The way I work your tight vagina. You have never let a man take you like this."

Their moans were getting a bit loud, but neither could help it. The way their privates were rubbing and thrusting on one another was too delicious to not express their pleasure.

* * *

They just finished airing the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Staci was doing interviews to press about her elimination. The 11 contestants were engaging in interviews as well, but they started to realize that there were a few missing.

Mike and Zoey were asked. "So, we hear that there will be a triangle between you two and Anne Maria, correct? Speaking of Anne Maria, where is she?", causing the couple to look at one another, and grew curious as well.

Soon enough, word got around that Lightning and Anne Maria were missing, but everyone knew they were in the hotel. Many ignored the fact that those two were missing... ignored it for now.

* * *

Anne Maria was squatting down to suck Lightning's dick hungrily, causing him to groan in a short breath. "Oh Yeah. Lightning needs a good blowjob." She was not going easy on the magnificent cock she was sucking, as she was talking all of it in her mouth, as she caressed and tugged on his testicles. His toes were curling from the juicy blow job.

She was enjoying this big black cock in her mouth, as she took all of him in to only bob him out, and repeat the pattern over and over again in a delicious deepthroat. Anne Maria could feel his cock twitch and flinch in her mouth, and his testicles grow hard in her hands. She was moaning around his cock as the head hit the back of her throat many times.

Her other hand caressed his incredibly toned 6-pack. "Oohh. You are doing a good job. Don't stop gulping on Lightning." he softly moaned out as she started deep throating his man meat. The hand that was on his testicles made it's way to his ass, which caused him to widen his eyes. She used it to take more of him in her mouth, and she held it there for a few seconds, before popping it out.

"Woah, that was so sexy. You have such a hot rod Lightning." She hissed as she started stroking his shaft, which he bit his lip by. He never had a girl who could make him squirm so easily. As much as he was enjoying this, he was growing worried that people would notice their absence. "Uh...we have been gone for a long while. D...Do you think they will notice? Not that Lightning cares."

She stood back up and faced the elevator door, with her ass being bent. "Who cares. Just finish the damn job and do me already." She demanded, which only caused him to smirk from her confidence. He entered his lubed up cock in her ass, which she moaned at. "Yeeeeesss. My ass needs a quick fuck too".

He had to take a slower approach, as her ass was a lot less lubed up and a lot more tight. He was getting used to anal-izing her ass from his thrusts, but he was going a bit too slow for her. "Lightning, let me help you a bit." Anne Maria told him, as she started to twerk her anus over his cock, which made his cock feel better. The sight of her huge ass working his cock was an extremely sexy sight.

While she was twerking over his cock, he dug a few fingers in her vagina (that was getting more and more soaked), making her freeze in her spots. "I know that you want Lightning's sausage somewhere else." He hissed in her ear as he slowly worked her anus and rubbed her vaginal walls. She twitched from the touch of this man, as her vaginal fluids dripped over her legs.

She moaned out. "Okay fine. Fuck me until I cum out a river. You betta fuck me like a bitch off the street." That was good enough for him as he slipped out of her ass and into her cunt and started pounding vigorously in her. He grabbed her shoulders, so he could have better access and power. The powerful thrusts and friction between them was building things to a peak, and they were both running out of breath.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH." she screamed as her vagina was torn apart by his rough, fast, and vigorous thrusts. She was sensitive all over her body from the ecstasy, and clutched around him even tighter, which only caused him to thrust harder in her. They were making the elevator shake, and they are sure their noises were heard from outside the elevator, but they did not care at the point.

"FUCK. LIGHTNING IS FEELING GOOODD. WHAT A TIGHT SNATCH." He yelled out as he pounded in her with deep and fast strokes, being tickled and caressed by her deep womanhood. His hands reached down to her breasts to fondle as he could feel that he was about to peak. He licked and sucked on her neck as he worked her most womanly part.

* * *

People were making their way inside, as they wanted to eat, while the others were looking for Anne Maria and Lightning, so they can stop being harassed about them not being interviewed. The press, magazine photographers, and many producers were in the front hallway.

Cameron complained. "I do not see what the big deal about Anne Maria and Lightning missing is. We all had a better time without them."

They were walking past the elevator with Mike starting to say. "It is true, but..." but was interrupted with noises, moans, and banging coming from the elevator.

"AUUUGGHHH LIGHTNING. HIT THAT SPOT. YEEEESSSS." which came from the elevator, causing them to turn their heads towards the elevator. The noises were increasing, and the banging and squeaking from the elevator was causing more people to look and walk to the elevator. "YEAH ANNE. SHA-LIGHTNING NEEDS TO BLOW AS WELL. AUUUUGGGHHHH."

Zoey widened her eyes, as she came to a realization. "Oh my gosh. Anne Maria...Lightning...elevator.." mouth wide open. The press and the entire ROTI cast were outside the elevator, when the door opened (Anne Maria pressed the STOP button again, leading it to open).

The elevator revealed the Jock and Jersey girl having incredibly rough sex; both naked, and both screaming and clutching one another, as they were clearly close to finishing. Neither noticed that the elevator was open, and their eyes were squinted, as they were engulfing in the euphoria.

She was screaming out (with many curiously watching in either disgust or interest), "OH SHIT LIGHTNING. I AM GONNA BLOW ALL MY LADY JUICE. AHHHHH", with him yelling "YEAH, SHA-LIGHTNING WAS ABOUT TO BLLLLOOOWWW", as they both released, hearing many others groan, and she pressed her legs together in satisfaction.

They opened their eyes to see Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Cameron, Chris, Chef Hatchet, and the press (many who were taking pictures) groaning and laughing at them. The duo's eyes were then turned to eyes of embarrassment and humiliation. They immediately grabbed their clothes to attempt to hide themselves as the photos were taken, and the many journalists asking them questions of the rendez-vous. Let's just say, their elevator scandal stole the entire ROTI premiere and would make the blogs and magazines as the Top Story for weeks. While both were slightly embarrassed of the event, it would be a hot rendez-vous they would always remember.


End file.
